Lo dejé ir
by Zaphi-chan
Summary: una discusión fue el fin de todo... ¿Puede el amor volver a unir a dos personas? ¡Lean y descubran .!


Lo dejé ir, al hombre que mas amo en este mundo, no hice nada por evitar que se marchara…

Flash back

_Hace cuatro meses, toda nuestra historia comenzó. Pensaba hace cuatro días que Eriol no sentía nada por mi, pero paso algo inesperado._

_Estábamos tranquilamente en el parque pingüino, tranquilamente, mientras veíamos el atardecer, ambos apoyados en un árbol._

_-Tomoyo- me llamó, mientras dirigía su cara hacia mi- hay algo que quiero decirte._

_-¿Qué pasa Eriol?- le dije mientras sonreía._

_-Bueno… lo que pasa es… esto-_

_Sin previo aviso me sujetó por la cintura y me giró hacia él, mientras a continuación me besó en los labios, fue algo increíble, cosa que no puedo explicar. No sé cuanto tiempo nos estuvimos besando, lo único que recuerdo es que nos separamos por falta de aire. Podría prometer que era la primera vez que sentía estos sentimientos._

_-¿aceptarías ser mi novia?- preguntó Eriol, con una sonrisa en los labios._

_Yo le miré con un brillo en los ojos._

_-Por supuesto ¿dudas de lo que pueda responder?- respondí volviéndolo a besar, mientras agarraba con mis brazos su cuello_

Todo al principio era increíble, no parecía que nada existiera, siempre estábamos juntos, demostrando nuestro amor continuamente, pero luego algo pasó. Todo empezó a salir muy monótono, todo se enfrío. Creo que no supimos aprovechar nuestra relación.

Como toda pareja normal, tuvimos nuestras discusiones, nuestras dudas, que aunque no fueron nada serio, fue parte de que nos hiciera perder la confianza el uno en el otro. Pero yo fui la que dio el paso del cual ahora me siento culpable. Ojalá jamás hubiera dicho eso…

_Estaba algo triste, cabizbaja, mientras él iba a mi lado._

_-¿Ocurre algo?- me preguntó mientras me miraba, con cara preocupada_

_Le miré._

_-No, que va, me siento muy feliz de que tengamos nuestra relación, solo que...-miré al frente- ¿Tenemos algún futuro feliz de esta manera?-_

_-Lo dices como si no fueras feliz a mi lado- me reprochó él _

_-No, claro que no Eriol, solo es que… no veo que vaya a durar mas, por eso estoy así._

_-¿Estas triste por eso¿Te arrepentiste de lo que sientes por mí¿O solo has jugado conmigo?_

_-Eriol, soy feliz estando contigo Te amo, pero es que tengo dudas¿es que acaso tú no la tienes?_

_-Claro que no las tengo, te amo y es lo único que me importaba por lo menos hasta ahora.-_

_-Eriol, yo también te amo, pero…no se… ¿no crees que nos deberíamos dar unos días?-_

_-Perfecto, entonces nos podemos despedir de una vez para siempre- expuso Eriol_

_Se dio la vuelta y se fue._

_Me sentí fatal, por una tontería mía había perdido a alguien extraordinario._

Sigo pensando el porque de mi comportamiento, no debería haberme preocupado por el futuro, quizá ahora seguiríamos juntos. ¿Cómo pude dudar de mi futuro a su lado? Ahora ese sería mi gran sueño, poder estar con él todos los días de mi vida, todas las noches, las mañanas, en los momentos tristes y por supuesto también en los buenos. Pero tuvimos que acabar así, todas las noches, cuando caigo en brazos de Morfeo, sueño que él está a mi lado, que me dice que me ama, y que ojalá le perdonara por exagerar las cosas.

-Tomoyo- Sonomi aparece por la puerta, ella no sabe nada de lo que ocurre, como de costumbre, tanto trabajo le ha hecho pensar que ya no tiene hija, aunque sé que ella me quiere mucho- Un chico vino preguntando por ti, dije que no estabas, no pareces estar muy bien… ¿seguro que estás bien?- bueno… quizá mamá si que tiene sus dudas…

-Por supuesto que estoy bien- Le dije con una sonrisa- ¿Quién era?-

-La verdad, no dijo su nombre…-

Pasaron unas cuantas horas, que pasé encerrada en mi habitación, decidí salir, cogí un abrigo para no pasar frío, llegué hasta un acantilado al lado del mar, el atardecer es precioso…

Aquí es donde yo y Eriol pasábamos muchas tardes, hablando de todo, y a la vez de nada, besándonos apasionadamente.

Un viento frío acarició mi piel nívea, y un escalofrío recorre mi cuerpo. Si él hubiese estado allí, me hubiera abrazado para que no sintiera el frío.

-¿Tomoyo?- preguntó alguien a mis espaldas, me di la vuelta, y mi inconfundible mejor amiga, la cual había estado en hong-kong para estar con su novio Shaoran, Sakura, estaba ahí

-Tomoyo… ¿no esperabas a otra persona?- sonrió de manera pícara.

-¿Cómo quien?- preguntó Tomoyo algo desinteresada.

-No se… ¿Qué tal a Eriol?- le había contado a su amiga mediante una carta, que estaba saliendo con Eriol. La pena fue que se olvido decirle que habían cortado, a pesar de le amaba.

-Quizá… le echo de menos, hace tiempo que no lo veo, y tengo miedo de verla con otra, si lo veo así… creo que se me romperá el corazón.- dijo Tomoyo con algunas lágrimas en los ojos.

-¡Vamos tranquila! Mira, que el también sufre por ti…- Sakura abrió desmesuradamente los ojos…, y Tomoyo le vio sorprendida-

-Creo que no debería haber dicho eso… esto… ¡NO LE DIGAS A NADIE QUE YO HE ESTADO AQUÍ Y QUE TE HE DICHO ESO!- exclamó una Sakura muy nerviosa- ¡Y MENOS A SAHORAN!

-.U Tranquila Saku, no le voy a decir a nadie lo que me has dicho…-

Ve como Sakura se va corriendo del lugar, temiendo que Shaoran la pille y le diga porque lo había dicho (N/Z: se va corriendo como lo hace Shao en la tercera temporada del anime, jajaja)

Me fui tranquilamente, cuando el atardecer estaba a punto de finalizar, anduve un trecho, y cuando estaba bajando una escalera… Eriol estaba allí, parecía distraído, mirando hacia el mar…

Quise irme corriendo, pero mi cuerpo no respondía, bajé las escaleras, acercándome a él.

Él me mira, con una cara de tristeza que me rompe el alma, me siento en el suelo, y sin poder evitarlo lágrimas descienden por mi rostro, que lo hundo en mis rodillas, llorando desesperadamente.

-No me gusta verte llorar- siento que es él quien ha dicho esas palabras, cuando siento que el me abraza después de haberse agachado.

-Eriol…- intentó decir algo, pero mis lágrimas impiden mis palabras. Al sentir su abrazo, me calmé de sobre manera, tenerlo tan cerca… y a la vez tan lejos-

-¿te sientes mejor?- yo asiento a su pregunta con la cabeza, en eso, él me suelta y se va.

Me quedé atónita ante su acto, me pongo de pie, y empiezo a buscarlo. Lo encuentro en la playa, sentado de espaldas a mí.

Me acercó cuidadosamente, mientras el crepitar de la arena bajo mis pies es silenciado por el ruido de las olas.

-Tomoyo…- Oí decir a Eriol. Me siento feliz al oír mi nombre salir de su boca. Parecía que Eriol estaba muy triste.

Me acercó un poco más a él, pero al parecer me escuchó, miró hacia atrás sorprendido. Se endereza e intenta irse, pero yo me arresto a sus brazos con mucha fuerza. No sentía que él me correspondía, estaba por separarme, cuando él corresponde a mi abrazo con tanto frenesí que caemos en la arena, yo encima de él.

-Lo siento, Eriol- le digo mientras me incorporo- de verdad te extraño mucho- dije con lágrimas en los ojos.

Él se levanta, me mira con sus ojos zafiro.

-Yo también te extraño, pero quizá no has pensado en tu decisión.-

-Eriol, de verdad lo he pensado, me da igual… todo lo que venga después… Solo sé que quiero estar contigo por siempre- le dije con una sonrisa- Eriol, te amo, por lo menos lo suficiente como desear morir porque perdí tu amor y también…-

No pude decir lo que seguía, Eriol empezó a besarme el rostro, hasta que terminaron en mis labios.

Nos separamos. Después de eso él me cogió de la mano y seguimos andando.

Nos dirigíamos a la casa de él, Spinel y Nakuru no se encontraban ahí, ya que Nakuru se había ido a buscar a Touya, y Spinel la fue a acompañar porque no se fiaba de ella… (En otras palabras, podéis imaginaros lo que queráis, pero no volverán hasta la tarde del día siguiente, como si queréis pensar que se quedaron atrofiados en el ascensor)

Llegamos al fin, la casa estaba completamente vacía. Cerró la puerta tras de sí. Él empieza a besar mis labios desesperadamente, mientras yo solo me dejaba llevar por sus besos, sus caricias…

Caímos en el sillón, él empezó a besar mi cuello, estaba muy nerviosa, jamás me había pasado eso, muchas emociones pasaron por mi cuerpo, pero el que mas resaltaba era que tenía mucho…mucho miedo. Siento que él me empieza a quitar la camisa que llevo puesta, me estremezco ante ese acto. Sin querer, lancé un gemido de placer. Eriol se separo.

-Creo que me dejé lleva por lo que siento.-

-Lo siento, he tenido mucho miedo, no lo he hecho nunca…--No –no te preocupes, te presioné sin querer- apoyó su frente contra la mía y cerró los ojos. -No era mi intención-

-Creo que tendré que volver a casa, mi madre se preocupará ya.-

-Puedes quedarte aquí, conmigo- lo miré aterrada- no te preocupes, no haré nada que tu no quieras…- separó su cabeza de mi frente-

-Quizá mi madre no piense eso de ti, Eriol.-

-Bueno…- dijo con una mirada pícara- siempre puedes inventarte alguna excusa¿no crees?- le dijo mientras besaba sus labios.

Fue un beso breve.

-una vez no hace daño a nadie ¿no?- dice tomoyo con cara perversa, cuando le roba un beso a Eriol.

Llamó a su madre, y le dijo que Sakura había vuelto de Hong Kong, y quería quedarse con ella a pasar la noche. Mientras, Eriol se reía por lo bajo.

-_¿de verdad volvió sakura¡Que bien¡Dejo que te quedes, pero recuerda que tienes que volver mañana temprano¿vale Tomoyo?-_

-Claro mamá, no te preocupes-

Eriol se acercó a ella por detrás, y agarrándola por la cintura, empezó a besarle el cuello. Tomoyo volvió a gemir un segundo después de colgar el teléfono.

-Eriol…-

-Lo siento, no puedo evitarlo, te encuentras hermosa…-

Estaron un buen rato hablando de todo lo que ocurrió en este tiempo. Hasta que pasaron algunas horas:

-Por cierto Eriol ¿Dónde voy a dormir?-

-Puedes dormir conmigo. ¿no crees que deberíamos dormir como pareja?- Tomoyo se sorprendió.- no te preocupes, no haré nada que tu no quieras.-

Así, durmieron los dos juntos como la pareja que actualmente eran, olvidando los errores del pasados y preguntándose que momentos les deparara el futuro

**Fin**

Esto de querer tener mas historias me afecta al coco ¿no creeis? Bueno, esta historia de verdad acaba aquí, no va a ver continuacion, a no ser que ocurra algo de verdad importante. ¡Como os quiero lectores! .

Siento no poder actualizar antes la otra, pero la señora inspiración me ha dejado tirada. Así qe os toca esperar :(

¡Además ya viene otro fic en caminooo! jajajaja!

Espero recibir noticias vuestras!

Os quiere:

Zaphi-chan


End file.
